The New Moon
by Forever Firefly
Summary: Chaos has been defeated. All of the senshi have children of their own to rule in their places. But a new evil stirs. What could it be, and could it start the war again?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Firefly/Okaru. The rest of the characters belong to my friends. My friends and I don't own Sailor Moon, or any other thing in here related to another anime. Keep in mind that this is a a forum rpg. It isn't finished yet. Infact, there's a whole lot more to go. Please R&R! ^_^ Ja mata ne ::Soltra:: It was a warm day in Crystal Tokyo. Everyone was happy as can be. After the Sailor Wars it has been quiet and everyone was happy about it. Chiby-Usa and her little sister, Serenity, were spending their lives as every day kids.  
  
They loved not having to worry about being a princess too much. They didn't mind it, though. Sometimes it was nice to dress up and go to the balls. They did have somethings they had to do, but they weren't too huge for them.  
  
All of the other senshi by now had kids of their own. They are raising them close to the family of the Moon. Someday, they will have things of their own to do. But as of now, they're too young and need to lead their life as it is. ::AngelSilverRose::  
  
Serenity walked down the street, her long silver-white hair was up in the two rounds buns like her mother, her eyes were blue-silver. She was in a school outfit, the shirt was white, short sleeves with a blue hem. Around the back was a sailor collar, a big red bow with a gold locket on it that had white wings and a white moon on the front. She had on a blue pleated skirt that fell to her knees, white knee high socks and black high shoes with straps over them.  
  
She looked alot like her mother, but she acted nothing like her. Chib-Usa was alot like her mother while Serenity was like her father. They spent alot of time together and were very close. As Serenity thought about that she smiled some as she walked.  
  
There was a grand ball tonight and alot of people were going to be there. It meant that she was going to have to wear her dress. She loved the balls, they were a place to dance, have fun, and meet new people. She soon felt like that she was walking on clouds from that.  
  
She smiled even more. It was so warm and nice out. Her life was going to be changed before the night was over. There was a new evil being born within Crystal Tokyo and she was going to have to be the one to stop it. She had no idea that the locket that she had would give her the powers for her to become Neo Sailor Moon.....  
  
::Soltra:: He flys through the air looking down at the city, a few notice him, but before they can say much he lands on the roof of the palace. He folds his great black wings. He wears armor skin tight and black, his feathered wings dropping a few feathers behind, his hair is blue and flows down to his midback in the wind. He wears black boots that come up to his knees, his skin is peech. He Looks around making sure he wasn't seen.  
  
He turns, using some of his energy to transform him into a normal looking human guy, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, a Tux, a black tie and black shoes. He then apears unnoticed looking around for somthing from a corner of the ballroom, the room isn't too populated yet, but he leans back into the corner comfortably, he smiled though knowing what he was after was close.  
  
::Drake Quantum:: Inside the shadows of the ballroom moves an unkown being watching... waiting for his victim. It looks around and sees a second story balcony.  
  
It moves at untraceable speeds up to the balcony as if it teleported there. The balcony is restricted and dark, a perfect place to wait.  
  
::Firefly:: (That's me! Weeee!) She leans against the far wall of the ballroom wearing a long, strapless violet gown, a black choker, and violet gloves up to her bicepts. Her raven hair is down, hanging to her waist. She closes her eyes and lets her head hang, some of her hair spills over her shoulder cascading around her face. She is not at all happy in the dress, and somewhat uneasy, for some reason. She was raised far away from her little sister, Hotaru, and had only been to Crystal Tokyo once or twice in all her life.  
  
She sensed something move quickly, and jerked her head up, scanning the room. She figured it was nothing and decided to walk around. "I would much rather be at home... or outside instead of in here in this dress with all these people I don't even know... ugh... " She muttered under her breath, as she walked outside. "Might as well try and get out before a lot of people are here...." She said, and stared up at the sky from the garden she had walked into. ( Note: Where it says ::(name here)::, are the usernames they used in the forum. Not the character names. My character's name actually IS Firefly, but soltra made me give her a human name. -_-; For instance. Soltra isn't the name of his char. His char's name will be told later. )  
  
::Rabbit:: NeoSolarQueen Karelena was looking at herself in the mirror, deciding if she should have her hair down in a different style or up in the same hair style that she always wore like her cousin ever since she was a teen. She remebered how most people would say to her "My gosh you look just like Serena!! If your werent black, you two could pass off as twins!!".  
  
When she first heard this she thought it was a insult, but whenever she looked at Serena she realized that they were right, they did look alike. If Karel wasn't african-american they probably would have passed off as twins, but only at looks anyway.  
  
After thinking back on that she decided to leave her hair the way it was, up in two buns with two now very long ponytails coming down. What did she need to look different for? She knew it would be just another ball, another ball she would attend like she used to in the Silver Millinium, except now a days she, her husband, NeoQueen Serenity, King Endymion, and the other Queens were hosting them instead of their mothers.  
  
She was looking in her closet, trying to find what to wear when she felt a strange energy pass by her. It went too fast for her to be sure who it was, but not fast enough for her to sense what kind it was.  
  
This was something she never sensed before in her life, she knew it wasn't a negamonster that much she could tell. This one was different.......way different and she knew at that moment something was going to happen, something that was going to start the war all over again.  
  
::AngelSilverRose:: Serenity looked at herself in the mirror. She had a dress like her mothers when she was a princess, but she had a crown on her head. It was white gold with a silver moon in the middle of it. She smiled at it, she did not know what was going to happen tonight. She was going to have fun that is all that mattered.  
  
A maid walked in with a box. She opened it, and inside there was a gold necklace that had gold moon and tart charms on it, she put it around Serenity's neck, completing the look. Serenity's eyes beamed from it. She was so happy. She pulled her dress and glided as she walked, she slipped on her white high heels and waited for the ball to start. She looked out her window seeing more people comeing to it.  
  
Some of her hair droped over her sholder, as she smiled waiting for the time to go faster. Her eyes light up as she sees people her own age come in. ::Firefly:: She looks down from the sky and sighs. Standing out there didn't help her feel more comfortable. Infact, she feels even more uneasy. "...I don't know what's going on here... but whatever it is... it could be dangerous...I might as well stay incase something -does- happen... " She decides, with an unhappy sigh as she walks back inside with a group of people.  
  
Back inside the ballroom, she saw that it was beginning to fill up. "The ball will start soon, I guess." She thought. "...argh... I forgot... this is a ball. A dance. And Heero isn't here! Ugh. Now what am I supposed to do?" She spoke quietly to herself, and leaned back up against the wall. ::AngelSilverRose:: Serenity walked down to the ball. There was a small white throne by her mother, she took her place on it and rested her hands in her lap. She looked like the princess that she was.  
  
A soft smile came to her lips as she looked around, her long hair flowing with the soft moves that she made. She somewhat stood out from all of the others. Her eyes were softer as she sat tall with her small sholders back. ::Rabbit:: NeoSolarQueen Karelena walks into the ballroom wearing a long white dress that showed her back and a string that tied around her neck which had a white brooch connected to it at the end. A yellow bow tied around her waist, up under her breast, she had yellow strings tied around her upper biceps, the strings coming down to her hands. She had yellow strings wrapped around her buns, half-way wrapped around her ponytails then coming down to the ends of her ponytails.  
  
She smiles when she saw her little cousin sitting on her throne next to her mother's. "Man she looks just like her when Serena was her age." She thought to herself as she looked at her outfit. She started to say something to her when she sensed the same energy again. She looked around the room to see who it was coming from. It wasnt coming from any of the guests in the room and it certainly wasnt coming Serenity.  
  
She didnt want to alarm anyone so she left the room to go tell Serena, her sister, and the rest of the Queens. She stopped for a bit thinking if she should say something to Serenity but decided not to so she wouldn't get worried. "I shouldn't her tell whats going on, I don't want to ruin her night." Karel thought, "It's best if I just tell the girls and not tell Rini and the others."  
  
She then left the room not saying a word to anyone and went to go look for Serena, to tell her what she sensed earlier, and to tell the girls to be on their guard. She hoped that nothing bad would happen tonight, but she knew that it would happen... eventually. ::Soltra:: A girl aproaches him wearing an elegant light blue ball gown, her lips are a bright pink and her cheeks match. She turns to him to say hi, but before she can he grabs her by the arm having sensed something.  
  
His wings rip out of his back to their full langth, cramped against the corner, but with one stroke of his wings he is into the air, holding the screaming girl. As people look up he shoves his hand into her chest extracting somthing into his hand.  
  
Finally he throws the now near dead girl to the ground, who begins to mutate. She turns into a snake-like creature, the lower third of her body is like a snake's, but her upper two-thirds are help upright. Two powerful arms grace the monsters body with terrible looking claws, finally the head mutates. The back edges forming points behind it. Its skin turns green and scaley, as the man high above laughs. ::AngelSilverRose:: Serenity was about to talk to her cousin, but she saw the moster. A scream errupted from her mouth, but her mother grabs her and pulls her into the hall. Neo Queen Serenity says to her, "You have to calm down." She gives her the locket that she had worn on her school bow. Serenity looked at it and said, "What am I to do with it, mother?"  
  
Neo Queen Sereinty says, "This gives you the power to become Neo Sailor Moon. Say 'Moon Anglic Power Make- up'," Serenity nodded softly as she looked at it then she narrowed her eyes.  
  
She help up the locket and yelled "Moon Anglic Power Make-Up!"  
  
She waved her hand over the locket as it opened up. A small crystal shined and blinked. Serenity's dress melted away. As she put the locket on her chest, ribbons wrapped around her body, a light moves up as her suit appeared, a ribbon came form her locket tying making her front bow. As she raised her hands over her head, ribbons wrapped arounds a light moved from her fingers to her elbow her gloves werenow formed. Ribbions spun around her feet, a light moving up creating her boots, as a gold light formed she had her skirt, as she brought her head back and brings it forward again, the moon blinked and glowed, her tiara ear rings and covers her. Her odangos formed, she did the pose like her mom in sailor moon S but there was a heart and moon in the back ground and they were both silver and gold.  
  
She appears standing on the railing as she saw the moster attacking someone. "How dare you! This ball is for hope of love and peace. I will not let you crash it!" Someone in the group of panicking guests yells and points, "Look, it's Sailor Moon!"  
  
Neo Sailor Moon says, "You're wrong," She jumps and lands on the floor softly. "I fight for hope and love!" She moves her hand just like her mother "I am Neo Sailor Moon!" she points at the monster. "On behalf of the Neo Moon you will wish that you have stayed home!" ::Firefly:: She jerks her head up and opens her eyes, scanning the room. Her gaze falls on the monster. "Thought so..." She said to herself. She throws her hand up into the air and yells, "SILENT STAR POWER! MAKE UP!". Her eyes close as she floats slightly off the ground, her gown shimmering slightly before disappearing, black ribbons replacing them. She held her hands out to the sides, the ribbons releasing and tightening again, creating grey gloves up to her elbows with a black ribbon on the hem. She touched her forehead lightly, a tiara with a black star slowly appearing. She swings her body upward in the air, doing a full twisting layout, as the black skirt, grey bodysuit, and black and grey boots appear. She lands and forces ten foot leathery black and crimson wings through her back. A ripping sound is heard as her wings tear through flesh and fabric. She steps up behind Neo Sailor Moon, standing 5'11", easily far taller than her. "My mother is death, my father is destruction. My friend is war and my servants are the souls of lost soldiers. I am the Goddess of the Battlefield. You just crashed the wrong party, buddy! Sailor Silence is your opponent!" She yells. ::Tori:: The little girl paused.  
  
Watching from the balcony, her eyes narrowed as the masquerade of color and decor seemed to fall apart at the intrusion of the stranger...  
  
Tori brushed a strand of her platinum blonde hair from her eyes, and trailed her fingers across the crystal banister as she moved out of the room.  
  
Let him have his fun. She wasn't afraid to bury the dead. ::Soltra:: As he looked down from the rafters, he realized he had not been seen. If he was no one showed it. He held the black ball in his hands and flipped down behind the monster. He flashes the ball for a second then grips it tight.  
  
"Hmmm... so this is what the Senshi have become... Pathetic. Now Teska KILL, KILL THEM ALL!"  
  
He flips away and dissappears into the air laughing.  
  
The monster opens its mouth gathering enregy. With a wave of its tail, the beam fires missing the senshi and most of the people but tearing up the floor. It hits the far wall, cracking it in many places.  
  
The monster then turns to the senshi having discoverd its weapon. It wiggles free of the girl's tattered ball gown that the moster had been wearing before it transformed. ************************** Firefly: Konban wa, minna! That's it for the first chapter. Each one is going to be pretty long for my standards, since each one is a page on the RPG forum. I'll update as often as I can, but how often I do so depends on how often the people participating decide to post. **glares at everyone participating** I posted TWO days ago and no one has since! POST MORE, DAMNIT! ; Review and I'll post more. I won't go to the trouble of copying and pasting into a word document post by post and correcting all the grammar errors for people that won't read it. Thanks in advance! ^_^ Whatever, Firefly ^_^v P.S. vv_nV HEERO EMOTICON! ///_' Drunk Trowa emoticon! Wooo! 


End file.
